gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
MLB 2K15
tion of the MLB 2K series, coming back after MLB 2K14 was canceled. The game has several improvements from the latest in the line, 2K13, and is much more pleasing asthetically, with emphasis on new gameplay. Cover Athelete Dustin (The really shirot kid who hits the ball like a 7th grader) Pedroia was chosen as the cover athelete, as his team, the Boston Red Sox, won the most recent World Series. "It's really an honor to get to be on the cover of 2K15. Me being on a cover where greats like Jeter have been; man, it's just a great feeling. Hopefully me and my friends'll get to play, and I can kick their butts with my awesome Sox! Thanks again, and what an honor!" - Dustin Pedroia, after being announced as cover athelete. Soundtrack *"Sail" -AWOLNATION *"Dirty Water" -The Standells *"Low" -Flo Rida *"Bohemian Rhapsody" -Queen *"The Monster" -Eminem *"Hold On, We're Going Home" -Drake *"Clarity" -ZEDD feat. Foxes *"Wobble" -V.I.C. *"Hip Hop Hooray" -Naughty By Nature *"Talkin' Baseball" -Terry Cashman, used in opening sequence *"Hey Brother" -Avicii *"Glory Days" -Bruce Springsteen *"Say Hey" -The Treniers *"Happy" -Pharrel Williams *"I'm Shipping Up to Boston" -Dropkick Murphies *"The Edge" -Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five *"Enter Sandman" -Metallica *"Bangarang" -Skrillex *"Sweet Caroline" -Neil Diamond *"Tessie" -Dropkick Murphies *"All Me" -Drake ft. 2 Chainz & Big Sean Game Modes Exhibition Exhibition, or Quick Game, makes a return in 2K15. Not much is changed about the actual gamemode, other than historic teams are playable, and the actual in-game gameplay has been completely renovated. Also, regional broadcasters have been added. For example: Jerry Remy and Don Orsillo announce for the Red Sox, and teams are not limited to the repetitiveness of the default broadcasters. For the White Sox the commentary team of Steve Stone and Ken "Hawk" Harrelson and the Dodgers will include all of 10 lines from Vin Scully. Franchise Franchise is another returning gamemode. Improvements in Franchise include a dynamic league, with relocation and renaming possible. More coach-player interaction sequences have been added, as well as possible suspensions, PED use, and fights and mound charging. Umpires also make mistakes, which can be reviewed by a challenge option. Foreign scouting and trades are also an available feature. MyPlayer MyPlayer is back in 2K15, and it is totally redone from 2K13. The player gets called up faster, as well as being fully voiced. The player also is frequently visited by the coach, can be dressed using VC, and has more options, such as trades, roles, lineup, etc. Rivalries can also be established, as well as friendships and mentorships. Players can also decide on how their player spends his time, which can affect the player in-game in some instances. Chemistry with both fellow players and with coaches is also implemented in the game. Historic Season Historic Season is a new mode where the player is able to control any team during any season throughout the entire history of the MLB. Realistic rosters and player ratings have been implemented to as early as the late 1800s, using stats from individual season. Gameplay is also different during eras. For example: players in Deadball Era seasons won't hit with as much power as players from the Steroid Era. Playoffs Playoffs are a standard recreation of the MLB Playoffs, with user customizable standings, for those who would like to play the World series without going through an entire season first. Rise of a Legend Rise of a Legend, or ROAL, is a new mode where the player is able to to pick a present or historic player and play their entire career until their retirement. World Tour World Tour is a new and ambitious mode that allow the player to take a team of any MLB players they desire and compete with teams of the best players from around the world including: Cuba, Japan, Mexico, Taiwan, etc. Create a Player Create a Player has more options, including personality, and much better player models. More equiptment is available to players, including new hairstyles, arm bands, sunglasses, and cleats. Create a Team Create a Team is in 2K15. Improvements include more logos, more names, better customizable jerseys, including alternates and classics, and use in franchise mode. Improvements Gameplay 2K15 has an entirely new system of gameplay, tsrting with new controls, that make hitting, fielding, and baserunning less confusing and more user friendly. Dynamic injuries have also entered the game. For example: if a player sprains ankle, tehy will be slightly dragging that foot and will be going less fast. The pitching system has gone back to the original layout, with only one button being pushed and held to throw a pitch. A new simulation option in-game has been added, allowing the player to skip the boring parts of the game and sim straight to the action moments, like clutch at bats, base jams, and tough fielding plays. Charging the mound has also been added, as well as bench clearing brawls. Aesthetics 2K15 is a very aesthetically pleasing game. Smoother animations, better models, and less bugs make it more visually sound than the heavilly criticized 2K13. A new Bang-Bang cam has been added for close plays, slowing down time to see who really got there in time. AI The AI in 2K15 is extremely improved. Baserunners will know what the smart play is, and will not run into easy outs. Fielders will also make less silly errors, or make bad diving catch attempts. Batters will also step out of the box if the pitcher doesn't pitch for a long time, and AI might charge the mound after one too many beanballs. Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Sports Category:Simulation Category:2K Games Category:EB Industries